


Choo Choo Chuu~~

by SomeUnicorns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hospital, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, No Blood, Non-Con Elements (Non-Consensual Vampire Bite), Pre-Slash, Spooky, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeUnicorns/pseuds/SomeUnicorns
Summary: Kenma had several opportunities to realize the friendly stranger next to him was a vampire, but didn't.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Choo Choo Chuu~~

**Author's Note:**

> I removed all vampire puns. If you see any, leave a note and I will remove it. 
> 
> Thanks to Okaysha for editing. I didn't let her add a Twilight joke.

As Kenma walked down the aisle, he looked for an empty compartment to squeeze into. Preferably one that was small and uncomfortable. Room enough for one. One Kenma.

As he reached the back of the car, he found an empty compartment that he squeezed into, sliding the door shut and flopping back on an empty seat, throwing his duffel bag on the seat across to discourage anyone else from wanting to sit there. 

The late afternoon sun blared through the window, but Kenma didn’t mind a little extra heat as long as it didn’t get in his eyes. He adjusted the shade until he could see, before putting his feet up and stretching across his seat, trying to get comfy. He leaned back, positioning his back to the door side so he wouldn’t have to make awkward eye contact with other passengers going down the aisle. (And avoid judgemental looks as he claimed the entire space as his own) Kuroo had warned that the train ride always felt longer than it ought. At least Kenma would have plenty of game time. He pulled his Switch out of his hoodie pocket, put his earbuds in, and began playing. As he played, other students boarded the train, their shadows passing by the glass partition. 

As a good amount of time passed and the line of passengers walking down the aisle diminished, the train eventually creaked forward and began to move. Sweet. A whole compartment to himself. _Nice._ He breathed out a sigh of relief. He’d meet new people during orientation—right now was Kenma time. He snuggled further into his seat to max-out comfort, letting himself get sucked into his game. 

Although the small compartment was cramped and somewhat musty, the rhythmic thrum of the wheels on the track began to feel soothing. He could definitely take a nap if he so desired right now.

_*tap* *tap*_

Kenma startled at the sound of a knock on the door behind him, his heart rate immediately spiking. 

On guard, he pulled his earbuds out and sat up to see who was there. 

A student stood outside the door of the cabin, smiling when they made eye contact. He pulled the door open, standing just behind the threshold.

“Hey! I couldn’t find any empty seats—would you mind if I sat here? I like sitting near the back.”

Kenma squinted up at the intruder curiously. Orange hair. Not tall. Tanned, with freckles. He still hadn’t found a seat? Hadn’t the train been running for a while? 

The stranger held his gaze, then looked down sheepishly, absently scratching at the back of his neck. “Uh, sorry. Looks like I disturbed you. I can find another seat. Sorry.”

Kenma realized that he still hadn’t responded. As the boy turned to leave, Kenma cleared his throat and spoke up. “You can sit wherever you want. This is a passenger train. I can’t stop you.”

The stranger whipped back around, perking up instantly. “Okay!” He stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him before he fell on the open seat like he was jumping into bed. He rested his elbow on Kenma’s duffel bag and crossed his legs. “Ah. Perfect.”

He paused as the sunlight hit his face. He straightened up in his seat, hand shadowing his eyes.

“Hey, mind pulling the shade down? I’m kind of hot over here.”

Kenma reached over his shoulder, feeling around blindly for the cord to pull them down. 

The stranger let out a sigh of relief, wiping his brow as the blinds were drawn. “Whew! Thanks.” His gaze fixed on Kenma, smile returning to his face. 

Why was this guy so cheery?

“Anyways, Hi! I’m Hinata. Hinata Shouyou. What’s your name?”

 _“Ken-_...Uh. Kozume. Kenma. ”

Hinata tilted his head. “Ken-UH?”

“...Kenma.”

“Kenma!” Hinata echoed with enthusiasm. He extended his hand out.

Kenma eyed it carefully. What was this, a job interview? He slowly slid his hand into the offered handshake anyway. Hinata squeezed it eagerly, Kenma wincing, as the grip was stronger than he expected. 

The train rattled around a corner. Despite the warmth of the cabin, Kenma shivered.

Something about Hinata unnerved him, but not in a way he could explain. 

Kenma appraised Hinata again, trying to find an answer. 

Hinata wore a puffy, outdoorsy looking vest over a long-sleeve plaid shirt, denim jeans, and leather hiking shoes. The vest was open, his shirt collar popped up. His clothes looked clean, but there were faded splotches of green and brown on his knees like his jeans had been dirtied and cleaned many times. His shoes were also well-worn, but clean, though there were a few dry splotches of mud on the edges of the sole. He carried a small black sports backpack slung over his shoulder. Was that a weird outfit to wear to school? Kenma didn’t know. 

The train leaned into a curve, and the light that peeked through the blinds flashed slowly across the interior as the train straightened out. 

Kenma saw something glisten at the corner of Hinata’s lips. 

Just as soon as he’d noticed, Hinata wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Was that...drool?

Hinata wiped his hand on the top of his jeans, unfazed. He looked at Kenma expectantly. 

Kenma was aware that his heart hadn’t calmed since Hinata first surprised him. His chest was tight—but for what reason? Something about this situation was making him antsy. 

Hinata’s gaze went to Kenma’s handheld, and his face lit with curiosity. “What are you playing?”

Kenma’s grip tightened on his Switch. 

“Oh, just some fantasy fighting game.”

In an instant, Hinata moved across the close quarters to settle next to him. “Can I watch?” he asked, ignoring personal space as he leaned over Kenma to see the screen.

Kenma flinched away from him, unconsciously holding the Switch away. 

Looking back at Hinata, Kenma froze. His face was close. Eyes so...clear. Earnest. _Intense._ It caught him off guard. He had to will himself to look away, glancing down at the Switch in his lap, blinking away the image of Hinata’s hypnotic expression.

Kenma exhaled softly, then resumed his game. He angled the screen so Hinata could see it, playing silently as he tried to calm himself down. At least he didn’t have to make eye contact anymore. He was missing the combos and dodges he usually nailed. His grip was tenser than usual, the crease between his thumb and pointer turning white. Were his hands shaking? He worried that Hinata might notice. 

Another flubbed move and he was struck by an enemy Knight. He dashed a few steps away trying to take a potion out of his inventory without getting hit.

“You’re pretty good!” Hinata marveled over his shoulder. 

Kenma didn’t respond, trying his best to immerse himself in the gameplay so he could suppress all the odd feelings squirming in his chest. However, he was unable to stop his thoughts from wandering. 

He couldn’t explain to himself _why_ he felt nervous. He wasn’t in any sort of danger. They were both on a train to go to a supernatural study and defense school. The _best_ school for that sort of stuff, even. This guy might have been eccentric, but boarding security had been tight on the boarding platform. Nobody was able to get on without passing several checks, And there were faculty on board, too, not to mention the older students who had several years of training. People who could immediately spot trouble. This train was one of the safest places there could be. So why was he still- 

A hand clamped on his shoulder and for maybe the millionth time, Kenma flinched. 

“Can I try playing?” 

Kenma glanced at Hinata, who was making an expression like a little kid asking his older brother for a turn on the Playstation. 

“...Yeah. Go ahead.” Kenma surrendered the game. 

Hinata’s face lit up as he took it, then tightened in concentration as he started figuring out the controls. 

Kenma felt a weight lift off of him once Hinata wasn’t breathing over his shoulder anymore. 

Now it was Kenma’s turn to watch Hinata. He was unable to point out anything specifically _threatening_ about him. There he was, really giving the game his all, face furrowed in concentration and tongue poking out. He jerked the Switch to and fro in his hands, like a little kid, making small noises when he landed a hit. _“Hyah!” “Huh.”_ Even saying _“Ow”_ when he got hit. It was kind of endearing, maybe. 

And it’s not liked Kenma was _trapped._ He could leave if he felt too weirded out. And it wasn’t like he was alone. He could hear the distant murmur of people talking only a door over, even over the noise of the train. If he were in any real trouble, he’d only have to shout and plenty of passengers would be able to hear him, at least. 

He exhaled again. Calm down now, Kenma, you’re fine. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie. It was hot in here. 

“Hyuh! Swish...Yeah! Oh no, oh no...HUH missed! Whoops, back, back, got ‘im! Wait, oh no, oh no, darn!” Hinata groaned dramatically as his fighter died. “Aw. Mind if I try that again? I was so close!!”

Kenma looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah. Go ahead. I don’t care.”

“ _Yess!”_ The sound of frenetic button mashing resumed.

That settled it—Kenma stretched and kicked his feet to the seat across. He was just letting his imagination get the best of him. Kind of like the time when Kuroo had come home after his first year and told him all the scariest things he’d learned about (things, Kenma learned later, that Kuroo wasn’t technically allowed to talk about). He’d had trouble sleeping for a week after that. Couldn’t stop imagining creepy things coming out once the lights were out. 

Although, if he had to say which nightmare Hinata reminded him of…

Hinata turned his head up and looked at Kenma curiously. “Is something wrong?”

He felt his heart rate jump again, realizing that he must have been openly staring for a while now. 

“Oh. No. Sorry. I wasn’t staring at you. I just...got lost in thought.”

Hinata paused the game, setting it aside. 

“So...what were you thinking about?” 

Kenma waved his hand dismissively. “Nevermind. It was kind of dumb. Not worth talking about.”

Hinata leaned closer. “Aw, _come on Kenma_ , I won’t think it is dumb. I promise.” He batted his eyes.

Kenma hesitated before shrugging. “Well, don’t ask me why, because I don’t know, but...for some reason I started thinking, if you were a monster, what kind would you be?”

Hinata perked up. “Oooo~ Tell me, tell me! What am I? I love these sorts of games! I’m a Pisces, if that helps.”

“It doesn’t. And, well. It’s stupid, but…” 

“Tell me, tell me!”

Kenma sighed, not wanting to actually say it out loud.

_“...Vampire.”_

Hinata broke out into a laugh, sides heaving. 

After a while, he regained his breath. “Vampire, huh? What makes you say that?” 

Kenma shrugged, sheepish. “It just came to mind. No specific reason...”

He eyed Hinata up and down. Tanned skin. Bright smile. “I mean, you certainly don’t match the pale and moody stereotype. But even so...”

Hinata made exgattered claw-like motions with his hands. “Rawr! I am VAMPIRE! I VANT to SUCK your BLOOD! Mwa HEH heh.” He imitated a silly accented laugh, which turned to real laughter, and then another laughing fit.

It wasn’t even that funny. 

Hinata wiped a tear out of his eye, then made eye contact and smiled in a way that welcomed a study of his teeth. 

Kenma peered intently at Hinata’s teeth. They were almost perfectly white. What was Kenma expecting? Fangs? Hinata’s canines were maybe a little longer and more pointy than the rest of his teeth, but weren’t all canines supposed to look like that?

Hinata chomped at the air dramatically, then giggled to himself and casually reached his arm across the seat rest behind Kenma, crossing his legs. 

“So this will be your first year?” Hinata asked nonchalantly.

Kenma gave a curious look. “What makes you say that?” 

Hinata shrugged, a loose smile still at his lips. “The older students carry themselves differently.”

Kenma frowned. “How do you mean?”

“Dunno.” Hinata’s fingers drummed on the seat rest behind Kenma’s head. “Not so many openings, I guess.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes. “Maybe I’m so good I leave openings on purpose.”

Hinata laughed again. “You’re really funny, Kenma.”

Kenma didn’t know how to respond. “Funny” wasn’t a word he got so much. 

Hinata inched closer. “Soooo, any reason why you chose to go to _this_ school, of all places?”

“You mean instead of going to a _normal_ school? Not really.”

“Wha? Come on—This isn’t a place you decide to go to casually! And getting accepted is _real-ly_ hard...”

“Not really. Just some written tests. And an interview. And then the physical.” Kenma paused. “Well, the tests weren’t hard, at least.”

Hinata made a face. Kenma sighed. “But, to answer your question, you could blame Kuroo as to why I’m on this train.”

Hinata’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Kuroo?”

“Friend of mine. Been Neighbors since we were little. For some reason, he decided he wanted to be a Hunter.”

“So, your friend is the reason why?”

“I guess.”

“You ever worry about him?”

Kenma sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face. “Ughhh...Yes? No? I’m not _not_ worried, but he isn’t an idiot and worrying doesn’t help much.”

“Hey, how come you’re not riding with him right now?”

“Oh. He left earlier than me to help with the welcoming ceremonies.”

“Ahh.” Hinata cleared his throat. “So, are you, uh... gonna be a Hunter like your friend, too?”

Kenma shook his head this time. “No.”

That seemed particularly interesting to Hinata as his eyes brightened. “Why not?”

“Don’t like violence. Or physical confrontations. And the Academy isn’t just for Hunters. There are other career options... ”

“Then what about after school? Any ideas?”

Kenma shrugged. “I’m thinking about becoming an investigator. A Supernatural Investigator.”

“Oo! Yeah~” Hinata fawned. “I think you’d be good at that!!!”

He was so supportive, Kenma wasn’t sure how to handle him. “I mean, I don’t know if I’ll be good at it. But that job seems, at the very least, like it wouldn’t be boring.” He paused. “ I don’t like being bored.”

“Who likes boredom?” Hinata gestured around with his free arm. “Not me. I, for one, _hate_ it. I’d do _anything_ to avoid being bored.”

Kenma considered him. “How about you? You’re probably a hunter. You seem like the type crazy enough to want that.”

Hinata gave a smile smaller than his usual ones. “You’ve got me all figured out, Mr. Investigator.” 

A few unspoken moments passed.

Hinata continued. “But, hey! It’s not like being a Supernatural Investigator is 100% safe all the time either—you’re gonna run into some pretty _scary_ stuff. You sure you’ve got the stomach for it?”

Kenma shrugged. “I think I could deal with whatever.”

Hinata grinned before batting his eyes again. “So, Mr. Investigator, you thinking of specializing in any specific fields?”

“Mmm...Haven’t thought that far ahead.”

The train thudded over a bump. Their knees knocked against each other. 

“Mn...I don’t know. I guess we were talking about vampires earlier…reports of vampire bites is one of the most common cases you get as an Investigator.” 

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, vampires are pret-ty popular. But don’t a lot of those cases turn out to be not vampire-related at all? Like people who were drunk and don’t remember where their bruises came from? Or paranoid people with bug bites?” 

“Eh, that’s what the vampires _want_ you to think. Any vampire who doesn’t want to be tracked and hunted will have figured out how to feed discreetly enough that the victim can’t even be sure it happened.”

“Yeah…” Hinata quirked an eyebrow. “You know, researchers can’t even make a good estimate on how many vampires exist these days.”

Kenma ran a hand through his bangs, sweat making his hair sticky. “Hm. I suppose Vampires are pretty interesting...They’re the only species that exclusively feed on humans. A niche predator. They’ve been having an evolutionary arms race against us for millennia. Have all the tools they need to survive and then some.” 

“And they’re sexy,” Hinata added. 

Kenma shot him an odd look. Hinata smiled back with a scrunched nose. 

The sun shone in Hinata’s gaze before he moved, taking his arm back from behind Kenma and twisting them into a stretch. “ _Nnyahhh~!_ All this vampire talk is making me thirsty.” Digging in his backpack he brought out a clear sports drink and took a long swig. 

Kenma eyed the drink with jealousy. “You managed to sneak something on, huh? I would have smuggled something to eat, but I didn’t want to get yelled at if I got caught. I don’t know why they don’t allow snacks on board.”

Hinata finished off his drink, letting out a small satisfied _ah!_ and digging into his backpack again. After a moment he pulled out a handful of energy bars.

He waved them in Kenma’s direction. “Hungry? Do you want one? It’s good to keep your blood sugar up.” 

Kenma eyed the selection. They weren’t all that appealing—crinkled and looking like they’d been smushed at the bottom of the backpack. Then again, he _was_ kind of hungry.

Kenma selected the least squished bar, taking an unenthusiastic bite. “Of all the snacks you could sneak on, you pick energy bars?” He grumbled as he chewed. The final swallow of food stuck in his throat and Kenma had to cough it down. Hinata leaned in to pat his back.

After recovering, Kenma made a face. “That wasn’t even tasty enough to be worth choking on.”

“Sorry,” Hinata chuckled. “That’s all I had.”

“Ugh.” Kenma leaned his head back into the seat and closed his eyes. “But imagine if this train broke down and that’s all you had to eat.” He groaned. “Huh. Probably sucks being a vampire. Gotta eat the same thing all the time.” 

Kenma could hear the amusement in Hinata’s voice. “I’m sure it’s not _so_ bad. They say every human has a different taste, at least.”

“Really? I didn’t know that... I suppose they would. Everyone’s different. Make sense.” Kenma pursed his lips in contemplation. “Can vampires tell what you’re going to taste like beforehand?”

“Nah, not really. Though, sometimes, they see someone and get a sense like, _I bet he tastes like a snack_.”

Kenma popped an eye open at that comment. It was hard to tell if Hinata was just teasing or if he was actually weird. Kenma wondered if maybe he was both.

The train rounded another bend, the sunlight traveling across his face and reminding him of how hot it was in here and making him notice how close Hinata was sitting next to him, making his body feel even hotter. 

Swallowing thickly, Kenma glanced down and noticed a glint of light. His Switch was resting perilously near the edge of the seat on the other side of Hinata. “‘Ah. Scuse me,” he mumbled, reaching over his lap to grab it and stuff it back into his hoodie like a thief. 

When Kenma straightened up, once more he was taken aback by Hinata’s proximity. When did he move this close? They shouldn’t be this close. And his eyes...there was something so-

The train rattled over a bump and Kenma winced, closing his eyes and messaging at his forehead. He was starting to feel tired. And maybe a little nauseous. Was the heat getting to him? Or maybe he was getting motion sick? 

“Ever met one?”

“Huh?” Kenma massaged his temple, worried about an approaching headache.

“Have you ever met one?” Hinata repeated.

“You mean a vampire? Not to my knowledge.” Then as a joke, he added, “Just you.”

Hinata laughed as expected. Somehow, it sounded distant. 

Kenma grimaced at the combination of heat and nausea he was feeling. 

“Can...can I get some space? I’m getting claustrophobic,” he mumbled, almost a plea. He tried to hide from Hinata’s gaze, covering his eyes with his hand. For whatever reason, the thought of looking at Hinata again was exhausting him.

Hinata didn’t move. 

A familiar uneasiness began to crawl up Kenma’s spine—the same kind he’d felt when Hinata first appeared on the other side of the door. Quietly, his heart sped up beat by beat.

“Did you say something?” Hinata asked, a pleasant hum in his voice.

Kenma swallowed the dryness out of his throat. He forced the words out again, “Could you back up? I’m not feeling well.” 

A cool hand touched his forehead. Too cold.

Hinata’s voice spoke in his ear. “Yeah, you do feel warm, buddy. I have some ibuprofen in my backpack. You want some?” 

Kenma flared with annoyance. Would he just move over already? He grabbed Hinata’s wrist to pull it away.

“Could you please _back up?!”_ He rose his voice, fixing Hinata with an angry glare. 

Kenma froze.

Those eyes again. What was so arresting in his expression? Why couldn’t Kenma look away?

Hinata pulled his wrist free, sliding his hand back into Kenma’s and lacing their fingers together, giving a small squeeze.

Kenma wanted to pull his hand away. He urgently tried to do anything other than _stare._ but no matter how much he willed it, his body wouldn’t listen.

Kenma let out a weak gasp as Hinata moved closer, gently pushing him down as he boxed him into the edge of the seat, cornering Kenma with a half-lidded stare that sent his heart beating so quickly it felt like it would burst. 

“Kenma?” Hinata murmured.

“Y-yEah?” Kenma’s voice broke in an effort to respond.

Hinata pulled back enough to give a small smile. “You gotta trust yourself next time.”

His hand came next to lightly clasp under his chin. He lowered his head. 

_“Relax,”_ Hinata hushed into the shell of Kenma’s ear.

Kenma caught sight of the door, hoping someone would pass by the window and catch them. But no one came. 

The hand under his chin pushed up, tilting his head back. “I promise I’m not trying to scare you,” Hinata whispered, breath ghosting over his neck. “I just...I want you to remember me.”

Kenma could feel the neckline of his hoodie being tugged down.

“Nice meeting you, Ken- _mwah._ ” 

A kiss to his pulse. 

“Thanks for the meal.”

* * *

The train squealed to a stop, creating just enough recoil to jerk Kenma awake.

He blinked around in confusion, as the ceiling did not look like his bedroom’s. And he wasn’t in his bed. 

Outside a long whistle sounded.

That’s right. The train. New school year. 

Kenma blearily pushed himself up into a sitting position. Did he sleep through it? He couldn’t remember a single thing. He didn’t even remember boarding. 

However long he’d slept, he still felt tired. He rubbed at his eyes. Time to get off, he supposed.

As Kenma turned to stand up, he was struck by a sharp pain that shot from his right shoulder to his neck. 

“Augh.” His hand reactively clutched where it hurt, and he remembered. Red hair. White smile. 

Hinata.

Kenma pushed himself up with the intent to find the nearest adult, but a wave of dizziness hit him as soon he stood up and he immediately crumpled back down, barely managing to catch his forearms on the seat as his knees hit the floor. He felt like shit. He had a headache, his throat was dry, and now his knees hurt, not to mention the throbbing in the junction between his shoulder and neck. At the very least, he wasn’t dead.

Footsteps sounded down the aisle and before he could work up the effort to call for help the door opened.

“Are you alright?”

* * *

Kenma was in the school infirmary, on a sterile hospital bed, under thin hospital sheets in thin hospital pajamas, living his best life—bandaged and medicated. Guess he was gonna miss out on the orientation. Kuroo was probably wondering where he was. And worrying. Kenma imagined that the gossip was probably circulating already. The faculty that escorted him off the train were no doubt trying to be discreet, but plenty of students still saw. 

Great start to the school year. Now he was going to be known as “The Kid That Got Attacked By a Vampire”.

Kenma stretched, still groggy from his involuntary blood donation, and laid back on the hospital bed. He was grateful, at least, for the quiet. After he was able to describe what happened, he had to spend the next several hours explaining several times what had happened _over and over_ to various official-looking people before the nurse decided Kenma had answered enough questions and kicked everyone out. 

He sighed. Reflecting on what happened, he didn’t think he was in too bad of shape. Maybe a little sour that he had almost avoided the situation, should he have trusted his gut. Could have turned out worse. All in all, a standard vampire procedure. See an opportunity to feed, approach casually, strike discreetly, feed without killing, then get the hell out. Nothing personal. Vampires gotta eat too. 

Though, his gut instincts were also telling him that Hinata (if that was his _real_ name) wasn’t trying to be purposely malicious. He was just… Well…

He couldn’t quite understand Hinata’s intentions. Why the hell was he on that train? And how’d he sneak on and off so easily? 

It didn’t seem particularly premeditated. More like, Hinata got on the train just to see if he could. And then decided to see if he could get away with a meal while he was at it. 

He scraped a fingernail lightly over the band-aid on his neck. 

And for a long time, they’d just sat and talked. Was it so Kenma would let his guard down? What about the, “I just want you to remember me”? Why? What for?

Stupid vampire. Now there was someone who could identify him on sight. Kenma remembered Hinata’s comment on how he had too many openings. He huffed, snuggling down into the flimsy sheets. He needed to stop thinking about Hinata or he was just going to make himself more irritated. 

Eyes wandering, he noticed a pile of clothes on a chair across the room. His clothes. Hm. The nurse must have folded them and set them aside. Kenma was pretty sure his phone was in his duffel bag, which probably sent to his room by now, but it couldn’t hurt to check the pockets.

He kicked off the blankets, bare feet touching the cold floor as shuffled across the room. He lifted the corner of his hoodie only to pause. 

...Could it be? 

Reaching into the front pocket, Kenma pulled out his Switch. 

It wasn’t his phone, but he’d take it—Play a little, wind down, then go to sleep.

Kenma shuffled back across the floor, eager for a distraction from his aching body. 

Once he was settled into bed again, Kenma pressed the handheld ON. Very nice, still some juice left. 

As he clicked on the game icon, the “Insert the Game Card” message appeared. 

Kenma frowned. The cartridge wasn’t in? But he had been playing when- 

Flipping the device around, he pushed open the cartridge slot. Sure enough, nothing popped up. Kenma squinted—it looked like there was something caught inside.

Kenma tipped the Switch upside down and tapped out a rectangle of folded up paper.

Kenma’s heart skipped a beat, as he unfolded the paper with eager fingers. Under the light of his Switch, he could see there was something scrawled across. Kenma scanned the note, trying to decipher the tiny squished words in the dark. 

His breath caught as he put together the message.

_ Come find me someday, Mr. Investigator! ( ㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ) _

**Author's Note:**

> *Choo Choo* like a Choo-Choo Train, and *Chu* like the anime kiss noise. No better title than one you have to explain at the end.


End file.
